parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV: Phineas
Lyrics: *Flynn Rider: On the 1st day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me, A jet-powered rocket ski. *Princess Poppy: On the 2nd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me, 2 busted brothers. *Aladdin: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Rapunzel: On the 3rd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me, A sashful of patches. *Moana: 2 busted brothers. *Catboy: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Homer Simpson: On the 4th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me, A silver guitar. *Molly (Bubble Guppies): A sashful of patches. *Jasmine: 2 busted brothers. *Bugs Bunny: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Nigel (Rio): On the 5th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me, The entire Tri-State Area. *Prince Edward (Enchanted): A silver guitar. *Astrid: A sashful of patches. *Tip Tucci: 2 busted brothers. *Mickey Mouse: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Miguel (Coco): On the 6th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me, A kiss from a girl. *Jafar: The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't wanna get too greedy. *Max Goof: A silver guitar. *Mavis Dracula: A sashful of patches. *Faline: 2 busted brothers. *Wreck-it Ralph: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Nelson (Simpsons): On the 7th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me, More nerds to bully. *Gekko: A kiss from a girl. *Captain Smek: The entire Tri-State... You know what? How about just 2 of the 3 states? That's fair, right? Deal? *Michael Jordon: A silver guitar. *Eep Crood: A sashful of patches. *Darcy (Bunsen is a Beast!): 2 busted brothers. *Olaf the Snowman: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Genie: On the 8th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me, Promotion to colonel. *Bearowl: More nerds to bully. *Marco Diaz: A kiss from a girl. *Tamatoa: One single state. I feel like I was overreaching before. Just-- Just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song. *Kristoff: A silver guitar. *Lapis Lazuli: A sashful of patches. *Twilight Sparkle: 2 busted brothers. *Oh (Home): And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Buddy: On the 9th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... *(Sven Growls) *Kronk: Promotion to colonel. *Thunder-Karlsson: More nerds to bully. *Gil (Bubble Guppies): A kiss from a girl. *Sideshow Bob (Simpsons): Five golden rings! You know I had to sing it that way, at least once. It's tradition, and I'm traditional. *Fred Fredburger: A silver guitar. *Melody: A sashful of patches. *Calhoun (Wreck-it Ralph): 2 busted brothers. *Garfield: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Otis (Back at the Barnyard): On the 10th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... *Roger Rabbi: A job that pays me money. *(Maximus Growls) *Manny (Ice Age): Promtion to colonel. *Clayton: More nerds to bully. *Wart (Sword in the Stone): A kiss from a girl. *King Candy/Turbo: Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... Is it too late to change mine? *Guy: A silver guitar. *Owlette: A sashful of patches. *Lola Bunny: 2 busted brothers. *SpongeBob SquarePants: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Marinette (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir): On the 11th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me, My own set of wheels. *Double D/Edd: A job that pays me money. *(Toothless Growls) *Mr Grouper: Promotion to colonel. *Green Monster (Space Jam): More nerds to bully. *Bunsen the Beast: A kiss from a girl. *Hades (Hercules): You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythical all-powerful gift-giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! *Maui (Moana): A silver guitar. *Ariel (The Little Mermaid): A sashful of patches. *Amethyst (Steven Universe): 2 busted brothers. *Bart Simpson: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *The singing cast from "Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas": On the 12th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... *Daffy Duck: One line of dialogue. *Misha (Chuck's Choice): My own set of wheels. *Hiccup (Dreamwork's Dragons): A job that pays me money. *(Stitch Growls) *Grug (The Croods): Promotion to colonel. *Romeo (PJ Masks): More nerds to bully. *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania): A kiss from a girl. *Gavin (Ice Age): How about just some almond brittle? That's a realistic request, right? *Mushu: A silver guitar. *Star Butterfly: A sashful of patches. *Elsa (Frozen): Ah, forget it! *Children in Need Characters, and Tangled Characters!: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Ratcliffe: ...inator! Category:Songs Category:Christmas Songs